camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arteminx
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Chloe Matthews page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 23:02, 30 March 2012 Category:Entry Level I posted, sorry I had to go, dinner I posted at the buffet. [[User:Alejandro231|'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 23:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) your sig hey sorry i have to go now, but i finished the sig. it's User:Minxelfinforever/sig. if you want me to change it let me know. if not, then read le instructions on le sig page to set it. :D [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) no prob! [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi thanks for posting and I am Mass.Mass Destroyer. How are things going? 06:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Mass P.S my sig doesn't work so you are just gonna have to find another way to sent me an iris message and I am making a new sig Sure Felix and Chloe at the.......[[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 00:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re. Quest If we didnt start it yet I'd say yes, but since we already started to quest I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry. Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 00:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Le Badge As a sign of gratitude, I give you my badge. I'm so so so so sorry! >.< I'm still not used to having an extra button and accidentaly banned you! >.< I'm so sorry! "If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." 01:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey so sorry chu were banned from chat. It was an accident, please forgive bloom. Chu can come back on chat now. [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 01:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Soul Congrats! All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 09:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Badgiee As a sign of gratitude, take mah badge. All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 09:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) minxie!! for minxie, mah 'lil kitty cat: Here yeh go minxy vote image kept Forum:User:Minxelfinforever/Mathai Garcia "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 00:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re. Hannah Sure, you can have her You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 23:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Liza's Dog Yes it has been approved like 3 months ago, and no one's ever told me that it needs a page until now You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 20:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i just took it out of the gallery You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 20:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Aria Amethyst You'll need to fix her history and abilities. First off, the powers have little to nothing to do with Hera. For now, take the powers from Alcaeus Deumos. They will be updated during the power revamp and you will have to update them again by the time they are fixed. Additionally, if the first part of the history is true, that means she can have children like any other deity. Please fix this. Being a child of Hera remains strict and exclusive. Your picture for her is of actress Lucy Hale, who is known for winning American Juniors and her role as Aria Montgomery (Pretty Little Liars) and as such has been put up for voting. No problem! :D Congrats! Just searching for someone to crash with, [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Come crash with me']] 22:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) i heard chu got sick :3 So, I present chu my overly pathetic Chicken Soup badge because I want chu to get better soon ^____^ I hope chu recover fast. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 06:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about the Camp-Half Blood photo? Well that comes in everyones Profile.. Devanshi13 15:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi'' Hello, sorry, i suppose bach challenged me for lt. position first.It's the first time i've log on since so i'll apologize for that.[[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 07:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) oh well, then it's Mika's. Sorry for the bother. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 09:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No more words needed XP 00:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just take the position, it's fine :) I'm not doing anything with it anyways RP Hey, Min Min. It's your turn to post on Lora. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS ON ADMIN! :))) ~ What'sNewOwlz? 06:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) congrats Since chat is being glitchy, thought I'd post here, just wanted to say congrats at getting admin! Just searching for someone to crash with, [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Come crash with me']] 20:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The point is to involve some interesting conflict throughout roleplaying, and it's known beforehand they're not going to win. They're against ALL deities, including the titans. The Broken Covenant has been a part of the wiki for over a year now and you think you can suddenly barge in and change everything? Hello new fwiend! I'm Ath, and you have one of mi charries. Can I have it back now or do you wanna share? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 22:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A little something Just realized that you do not have my badge! How can this be? :O So I shall fix the problem.... :P [[User:RubyRose17|Just knock on the spot where I finally pressed stop]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(playing musical chairs with your exit signs)']] 02:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Present Hiya Minx. Thanks for being a friend. Take this gift from me. It's a Panda. Name her and take good care of her! From ~ DaMigster ~At your service! 08:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) okies! Danke for saving her! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 16:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Silver Soul Hey minx, long time no see. Im kinda busy right now, and i know this sounds pathetic, but could you update them for me? If you could that would be great, and I would be eternally grateful! [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 23:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I know, Minxie. I haven't changed them only because I'm going to revamp her entire page anyway. How? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 09:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Mass Charrie! Heya Minxie! Do you want to make twin characters together? Pweeaassee?? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 21:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) They could be minor characters. Like, twin nymphs? 13:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) That was me, sorry! I forgot to log in. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 13:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yayy!!!!!! Do you want to Discuss in chat pm? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 13:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yea that's a really great idea! We could do that, but sometimes they completely switch personalities. Identical twins. You like that idea? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 10:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Do you have a picture? I don't yet. I'll get one tonight though. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 11:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll post my pics when I get them. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 11:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) IMs and thanks Gah! I just got onto chat! Come back on if you can! I'll check out all the pages, and thamnk you so much. I totally support the fashion idea, btw. I'll read that too! I owe you big time. P.S. Lott's idea was a great one. I'm def gonna use it. Remind me to thank him... ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) want to rp on MURp OceanKing 11:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) finished le claim! i finished the claim!! here's the link: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lauren_and_Lucy_-_Twin_Erotaids i re-named it. let me know if you've got any questions or you want to change anything. i'm going on chat right now. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Skirmish Just a reminder- the skirmish will take palce today, June 25th, starting at 12 PM Eastern time. It will continue until Friday. Campers will post first, followed by BC. You can find the test here. Good luck, and have fun! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 15:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE I DO like the position. D: Queen.Bee(Your Highness here!) 16:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hey there little minxie here are two little twin bunnies for you! name them, cuddle them, and give them carrots! ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hex squares i thought i lost them too but i put them in the bubble. they're probably not in the same order though. #397FC4 #06631C #BE84D1 #10917 text: #F5D4715 #BE84D1 oh, and what did you change the name too? is it Lucky? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 02:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hero Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 17:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC)